Una espada por un bebé
by AngelTerra133
Summary: Ya tenía el plan, era perfecto... bueno, casi perfecto. No sabía cual de las dos cosas lo haría enfadar más, y tampoco tenía idea de cual noticia lo haría olvidar la otra. Tenia que escoger la correcta... Y parece que lo hizo. (IkexAqua(OC) medio AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece **

* * *

**Una espada por un bebé**

Aqua despertó justo a tiempo para poder ver los primeros pálidos dedos del amanecer arañar la fina cortina de la única ventana en el cuarto.

Se quejó un poco, removiéndose entre las sabanas. A su lado, Ike dormía plácidamente, roncando tan fuerte como siempre.

Aqua se levantó, cubriéndose el cuerpo desnudo con una cobija a sabiendas que Mist tenía la mala costumbre de entrar al cuarto sin tocar, buscó su ropa y se vistió a toda prisa, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Una vez lista, salió de la alcoba y se encaminó fuera de la fortaleza de los mercenarios. Aun era muy temprano, y al ser día libre, nadie mas estaba despierto.

Camino rápido hasta llegar al mercado, el cual estaba abarrotado a pesar de que el sol no tenía mucho de haber salido.

Como pudo se metió entre la gente e hizo las compras necesarias, tenía que apresurarse si quería darle una sorpresa decente a su esposo. Se abrió camino a base de empujones y en algunas ocasiones metiendo codazos a cualquier incauto que se le acercara demasiado, con claras intenciones de robar a aprovecharse del abultamiento para manosear no solo a ella, sino a una que otra chica desprevenida y demasiado inocente como para no notarlo.

Cuando por fin terminó se echó a correr de vuelta a la fortaleza y se apoderó de la cocina ante la mirada atónita de Oscar.

—Buen día, Aqua —saludó, sonriéndole amablemente—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

—No, claro que no —se apresuró a decir la joven, luego se mordió el labio y suspiró con derrota—. La verdad es que sí. No soy muy buena cocinando, pero quiero hacer algo especial para Ike y tiene que ser antes de que venga a...desayunar con el resto. Le tengo una sorpresa y como cuando tiene hambre no le presta atención a nadie... pues que mejor manera que hablar con él mientras come...pero a solas, en privado, solo conmigo.

Oscar rió levemente, a lo que Aqua frunció el ceño, ofendida por la reacción del caballero.

—No te enfades, es solo que...Ike tenía razón cuando dijo que hablabas mucho y muy rápido cuando estas nerviosa.

—¡Ay, como sea! —espetó, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas—. Ayúdame ya.

Juntos comenzaron a cocinar, tardando un poco más de lo debido ya que Aqua no quería que Oscar hiciera todo solo.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, Aqua se encaminó al cuarto con charola en mano y al entrar, Ike ya estaba a punto de salir.

—Aqua, ¿dónde estabas? —preguntó, viéndola con su regular gesto serio.

—En la cocina obviamente —respondió, mostrándole el desayuno que llevaba consigo—. Se supone que era un desayuno en la cama, o sea que te tienes que acostar de nuevo, anda, no hagas que mi esfuerzo sea en vano.

Ike le sonrió, tomándola por las mejillas, besándola en los labios. Aqua sintió como si sus piernas se debilitaran, pero se mantuvo firme hasta que su esposo se apartó y se sentó en la cama.

—Ahora sí, dame mi comida, me muero de hambre —la muchacha tomó asiento junto a él y le entregó la charola con comida, Ike inhaló profundo el aroma, sonriendo de nuevo—. Huele tan bien. ¿Te ayudó Oscar?

—¡No, lo hice sólita! —pero el mercenario la miró, directo a los ojos, llevándose el primer bocado de tostada a la boca—. Bueno, sí, lamento no ser tan buena en la cocina.

Ike estaba devorando lo que había en su plato. Primero terminó con las tostadas, luego el omelet y finalmente comenzó con la carne condimentada y salteada con mango.

—Mi vida, tengo algo que decirte —como Ike no apartó la mirada de su plató y pareció no hacerle mucho caso, la chica rodó los ojos, aclaró su garganta y decidió que, con su esposo, la mejor opción era hablar de frente y sin tantos rodeos—. Vas a ser papá.

Al principio, Ike la miró, frunciendo el ceño, como si no entendiera muy bien lo que acaba de escuchar, pero aun así no dejó su comida y se llevó otro pedazo de carne a la boca.

—¿Qué?

—Que vas a ser padre, estoy embarazada —enfatizó esa última palabra, y el pedazo de carne cayó de la boca de su esposo, sus ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Qué no estás feliz?

Por un momento Aqua en verdad pensó que la noticia no le había hecho gracia en lo más mínimo, después de todo ninguno tenía en mente tener un hijo, Aqua apenas tenía diecisiete años, y Ike no estaba muy en sintonía con el tema de los niños. Pero cuando el joven hombre tomó su mano e hizo a un lado la comida para abrazarla, Aqua sintió que el corazón volvió a latir, mucho más rápido. El alma le volvió al cuerpo y ella también lo abrazó. Permanecieron así un buen rato, hasta que Ike salió corriendo del cuarto y gritó a todo pulmón:

—¡Voy a ser papá!

Si para ese entonces aun había alguien dormido, esa exclamación bastó para tirarlos de la cama y que todos corrieran fuera de sus habitaciones, aturdidos, ya fuera por el súbito despertar o por la noticia tan inesperada.

Aqua sonrió, sintiéndose aliviada al saber que todo iba a estar bien, tocando su vientre.

—Tu padre no está molesto, y con esto ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que rompí su Ettard.

* * *

**Es corto, pero lo escribí apenas hoy xD **

**Sé que en lugar de escribir oneshots random de Ike con un personaje que yo cree es medio tonto xD y que mejor debería concentrarme en continuar los fics que ya tengo, como preparar el capitulo de Tierra de Dioses para octubre, pero bueno, no pude evitarlo :/**

**No me convence el titulo D: pero suena bonito xD todo el fic en general se me ocurrió mientras terminaba un dibujo de Aqua, el de portada de este oneshot.  
PINKDIAMOND4000 me ayudó con algunos errorcillos que había omitido :D así que muchas gracias.**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece.**

* * *

_"He aprendido que cuando un recién nacido aprieta con su pequeño puño, por primera vez, el dedo de su padre, lo tiene atrapado para siempre." _—Gabriel García Marquez.

* * *

La espera era demasiado para él, solo quería patear la puerta, entrar a la fuerza y ver a su esposa, asegurarse de que estuviera bien o tal vez buscar una manera para que no sufriera tanto. De no ser porque Boyd y Titania no se apartaban de su lado ni un segundo, ya lo habría hecho.

Las horas transcurridas no ayudaban a calmar en lo más mínimo su ansiedad que parecía estar jugando con sus entrañas, haciéndolas nudos. Las palabras de aliento que su familia le dedicaba tampoco servían de mucho. Todos estaban ahí con él, algunos un poco nerviosos también, los únicos que faltaban eran Mist, Rhys y Soren; ellos atendían el parto de Aqua.

—Cálmate, Ike —le repitió Titania como por enésima vez esa madrugada.

—Llevan horas encerrados ahí —contestó él, también como por enésima vez—. Ella no deja de gritar.

—Es normal que lleve tanto tiempo, es su primer parto.

Ike pensó que tal vez era mejor no tener más hijos simplemente porque había demasiado sufrimiento de por medio. Y no era solo durante el parto o exclusivo para su esposa.

Durante los nueve meses de embarazo, Aqua sufrió de mareos, ascos, dolores en la espalda y noches enteras sin dormir. En el caso de Ike, los ascos matutinos eran para él, no había mañana en la que no despertara y tuviera que correr a la letrina a vaciar lo poco que tenía su estomago, luego debía esperar horas para poder probar bocado. Había tenido que dejar la carne durante todos esos meses porque Aqua no toleraba en lo más mínimo el olor de esta… Y también había tenido que soportar los drásticos cambios de humor de su querida esposa, concentrándose todo el día en adivinar cuando era que ella lo toleraba cerca, cuando lo necesitaba, y cuando lo odiaba y lo quería lo más lejos posible.

«Ya no» se dijo, frotándose la cara para ahuyentar el cansancio que parecía estar seduciendo sus parpados con suma facilidad hasta volverlos pesados, después de todo no había dormido, Aqua sintió los primeros dolores cuando todos se preparaban para ir a la cama.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron estrepitosamente y Ike brincó de su asiento, sintiendo de inmediato la mano de Titania sujetando su brazo, de manera delicada, pero lo suficientemente firme para indicarle con el solo tacto que se calmara.

Mist se precipitó hacía él, algo agitada y con una inmensa sonrisa adornándole el rostro e iluminando sus lindos ojos celeste.

—¡Hermano! —exclamó—. ¡Ya nació! ¡Ya eres padre!

—¡Somos tíos! —soltaron Rolf y Gatrie al unísono.

Todos los presentes se abalanzaron sobre Ike, rodeándolo con sus brazos y dándole palmadas en la espalda al tiempo que le decían lo felices que eran por él, incluso Shinon se acercó y levantó su botella de cerveza, como brindando por todo eso.

Ike quiso sonreír, pero por alguna razón no lo consiguió. Su cuerpo parecía totalmente rígido y la boca se le secó por completo hasta dejar la sensación de estar masticando una pasta viscosa.

La realidad lo golpeó con fuerza. Se acababa de convertir en padre y eso desató en él miedo en lugar de la desbordante alegría que cualquier otro hubiera sentido.

Él nunca fue bueno con los niños, era una persona poco delicada al hablar, actuaba más por impulso que por cualquier otra cosa. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía tratar a un bebé? Y cuando creciera, ¿cómo debía reaccionar a sus travesuras? Pensó en su padre, en lo que él hacía, pero su mente era un remolino que se mezclaba con tantas emociones, aun con esos pocos recuerdos intactos de su infancia y parte de su adolescencia era incapaz de responder siquiera una de las preguntas que le inundaban la cabeza.

—Ike.

La voz ansiosa de Titania lo hizo volver a la realidad y encontrarse con las expectantes miradas de todos los presentes.

—¿…Qué?

—Vamos, tienes que ir a ver a tu esposa y al bebé —le dijo la mujer pelirroja, jalando un poco su brazo.

—Aqua quedó muy agotada así que…que solo entre Ike —comentó Mist, aun irradiando felicidad.

Ike solo se sintió peor al escuchar aquello, no quería quedarse solo con el bebé.

—Pero…¿ella está bien? —inquirió Mia, casi dando saltitos en su lugar—. ¿Fue niño o niña?

—Sí, está bien, solo debe guardar reposo —aseguró Mist—. Y bueno, les diré que es hasta que Ike se vaya, no le quiero arruinar la sorpresa.

El joven comandante solo se limitó a asentir, con el corazón tan acelerado que incluso le retumbaba en los oídos, y con ese incomodo nudo en el estomago que parecía no querer dejarlo nunca.

Salió del comedor y caminó hasta su habitación, frenándose en seco frente a la puerta, con la mano estirada pero incapaz de girar la manija. Se sentía como un niño otra vez a punto de recibir un castigo por alguna travesura.

Respiró profundo varias veces, muchas más de las que le gustaría admitir, y finalmente se dignó a entrar. De inmediato vio a Aqua recostada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, pero asintiendo a lo que Rhys parecía estar diciéndole. Soren fue el primero que se percató de su silenciosa entrada y Ike casi pensó que estaba en un sueño cuando el mago le sonrió débilmente.

—Oh, Ike —dijo Rhys, finalmente dándose la vuelta—. Por fin llegas. Muchas felicidades.

El mercenario asintió, sin estar muy seguro de lo que debía decir. Se acercó hasta el borde de la cama y tomó la mano de Aqua, ella le respondió apretándola con ligereza.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó él, acariciándole el cabello con la mano libre.

—Estoy bien, mi amor —respondió ella, casi en un susurró y apenas abriendo un poco los ojos—. Ahora quiero que conozcas a nuestro hijo.

Aquella última palabra disparó un poco su ansiedad, era el padre de un varón.

Su mirada azul recorrió el cuarto hasta ver la cuna que Oscar les había obsequiado a los futuros padres. Con mucha cautela, Ike se acercó hasta poder ver al pequeño bebé, envuelto en una cobija blanca.

A pesar de ser un recién nacido, su cabecita ya estaba cubierta de un hermoso y corto cabello azul oscuro. Su piel era blanca, con excepción de sus mejillas, las cuales parecían estar teñidas de un lindo color rosa, Ike no pudo evitar pasar con cuidado uno de sus dedos y sentir no solo la calidez del niño, sino también lo suave que era. El pequeño estiró su manita y tomó el dedo de su padre, apretándolo con la poca fuerza que tenía.

Algo dentro de él le hizo estremecerse y calmar de inmediato todo el miedo que antes sintió, dejando el paso libre para una inmensa alegría que deshizo el nudo en su estomago y llevó lagrimas a sus ojos.

—Tiene tu ceño —comentó Soren y Ike no pudo evitar reír un poco al darse cuenta que su amigo tenía razón; el niño, a pesar de estar en completa calma, mantenía el entrecejo un tanto fruncido al igual que el de él.

—¿Cómo lo llamarán? —preguntó Rhys.

—Aspros —respondió el comandante sin pensarlo ni un momento, el nombre lo habían escogido el mismo día que Aqua le dio la noticia. Si el pequeño era varón, llevaría el nombre de su abuelo materno, de haber sido niña, Ike quería llamarla Elena.

El pequeño Aspros abrió un poco los ojos, apenas dejando ver el color de estos. Eran azules, pero con el temblor del fuego de las lámparas, que de momento parecían iluminar más desde otro ángulo, se podía distinguir un intenso color púrpura. Se concentró en mirar a su padre un instante antes de cerrarlos de nuevo y removerse un poco, finalmente soltándole el dedo.

Ike nunca sintió algo similar a eso. La idea de convertirse en padre lo había asustado demasiado, incluso después de la momentánea euforia que sufrió al recibir la noticia, cuando esta se drenó por completo, solo quedó una incómoda espinita que lo mantuvo preocupado durante nueve meses. Pero al ver a su hijo, tan pequeño y frágil, acariciar su mejilla, sentir su manita y finalmente tomarlo entre sus brazos, supo que no había lugar para el miedo o los nervios y mucho menos las dudas.

No sabía ser padre, pero ya no importaba en lo más mínimo porque se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a aprender todo lo necesario hasta convertirse en el mejor, todo para que su hijo fuera tan feliz como él lo era.

Entre toda su alegría, Ike olvidó por completo que ya había reunido el dinero necesario para reparar su espada: _Ettard._

* * *

**Me decidí a hacer esto :p no sé, la idea me nació de repente. Creí que sería lindo ver la reacción de Ike ya cuando naciera el pequeño Aspros.**

**No me gustó como acabó xD pero al menos el principio si me hace sentir un poco orgullosa uwu**

**Tal vez, si me llega la idea, escribo ahora sí que el final xD donde Aspros ya está más grandecito y quizá lo escriba desde su punto de vista, para relatar cómo es que el niño ve a sus papis.**

**Aspros (este Aspros, el hijo de Ike y Aqua, no el Aspros papá de Aqua) es uno de mis OC favoritos :) en verdad lo adoro.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer. Déjenme su comentario por favor, quiero saber que opinan y si de verdad quieren otro capítulo más.**

**Saludos nwn**


End file.
